


Pinky

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would he ever be close to reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky

**Author's Note:**

> Akame drabble needed just to write something.... ^^

One glance it was all that was needed

One word

And there’s where everything started.

Our story

\---

Lips danced against each other. Here on the shore in Okinawa is where our story began.

A secret kept hidden from curious eyes.

“Kame!” That voice hunts Kazuya in the halls, but the younger couldn’t help but to smile as he get’s crushed against a chest.

“Jin”

\---

This is what he was missing.

Standing on the same shore that had lead them closer – but now Jin was across the ocean a faraway place which Kazuya couldn’t reach.

“I miss you…” The words lingers and Kazuya knows that Jin would never hear them and he wonders if he will be able to tell these words. These simple words and that Jin still mattered to him.

The last word he ever gotten from Akanishi Jin – the “A” in the band KAT-TUN.

“Fuck you Kamenashi…”

And there did their relationship tumble down to the brink of the edge.

“I’m sorry.”

\---

“Kame, you know that Jin will be back?” Koki asks him from where’s he sitting, getting changed for KAT-TUN’s current photo-shoot.

Kazuya cringes feeling like his heart splitters, he’s aware of it yes – he wonders how he is – how he looks, if he takes care of himself. It’s Jin so obvious he must do after coming back from a successful concert.

“I’m aware of it, yes.” Kazuya just tells the rapper and shrugs it off – knowing the bad members where worried about as he changes into his attire – pulling on a smile being the “KA” of his band.  

\---

His mother of course worries, but Kazuya is his usual self smiling laughing adoring his niece – but it’s when he sits down outside his mother approach him – she knows he had never been over Jin.

“Start over, take one step in the time.”

And Kazuya smiles as he looks up to the stars and wonders if he will be able to catch Jin.

“Maybe.”

“Give it a chance…”

And Kazuya will do that and something warmth tingles around his heart.

Starting over.

\--

“Do you see the stars _Kazu_ ”

“If you ever lose sight of me, just reach for them…” Jin tells him as he links their pinky fingers together as a silent promise.

\---

The silent promise that became reality and Kazuya wonder’s if Jin’s too bright to reach after.

“No _Kazu_ it’s you who have become too bright…” and he turns around in the hallway and stares into a pair of brown warm eyes.

“Tadaima…”

“Okaeri~” and that smile never leaves the youth face when they link their pinkies together of a new promise as lips meet of a new beginning.

 


End file.
